Just Dancing
by GejimayuGirl
Summary: "Most guys she merely played with. They were toys for her amusement. He was different. She wanted him." Rated for language and suggestive content. Shikamaru/Temari oneshot with a bit of Ino/Kankuro sprinkled in for color. AUish.


A/N: Kinda AU and maybe a little OOC, but I'm addicted to the sexiness that is ShikaTema. I'm really getting into KankuIno too. It's funny that I just randomly threw them together in "Wounded" and I liked it so much that I've decided to put them together in another story. Enjoy, SilverWolfStar!

Also, for pharix, Naruto's with Sakura, albeit in a short cameo. Finally, a story of mine in which the main character of the series doesn't "get the shaft." ;)

I recently read some yaoi stories and realized how het-centric my stories are. This isn't intentional, really. I'm a firm believer that love knows no gender. I just happen to really like a lot of het pairings... plus I just don't think I could write boy/boy or girl/girl fics believably. The only pairing of that type I could even see myself trying to write would be Kakashi and Gai... I really like the idea of that pairing for some reason. But I'd probably suck at that, too.

Anyway, tangent over - onward!

Characters aren't mine... damn it.

* * *

**Just Dancing**

Temari had often heard her moves referred to as "fucking on the dance floor." She thought it funny but apt. After all, dancing could be considered a type of foreplay, and she knew how to use her body to drive men crazy.

She had already progressed through a good number of the guys who frequented the nightclub in Konoha, pushing them to the brink and then leaving them begging for more… all through just dancing. She got a twisted pleasure out of blue-balling them. It was mean - _evil, _even_. S_he knew it_,_ but she got off on the power she held over them.

The rush she felt when heads turned as she walked through the door was irreplaceable, but tonight was special. She had planned out just the right outfit - a slinky purple halter top and black pants so tight they looked like they were painted on. Her hair, usually in four ponytails, was down and wild, framing her face with sandy blonde chaos.

Most guys she merely played with. They were toys for her amusement.

She could only laugh at the murderous glare from Sakura as she yanked Naruto away by the elbow.

Chouji, despite his size, was actually a pretty good dancer… until he got a nosebleed.

Kiba was way too bold. His hands were all over her. She'd slammed a knee into his crotch and walked away in a huff before he could start humping her leg.

Lee's superhuman speed came in handy for his escape when he could no longer conceal his excitement in the unforgiving green bodysuit he wore.

Neji had been surprisingly easy to manipulate, mumbling something about destiny as he admired her rapidly shaking rear end.

Even Kakashi had looked up from his dirty little book and fallen victim to the devastating gyrations of her hips.

Temari had selected her prey for this evening, but the plan was different. She'd zeroed in on a guy that she aimed not to torture, but to seduce. He wasn't like the others. She genuinely and irrepressibly **_wanted_** him, and if she played her cards right, she'd have him. She reapplied her lip gloss and strutted across the room toward him.

* * *

"Aw, shit... lookit that," Kankuro leaned toward Gaara. "She's locked onto a new target." Gaara followed his brother's gaze and his eyes fell on Nara Shikamaru.

"What's going on, Kankuro-kun?" asked a blonde as she came back from the powder room.

Kankuro pulled her to his side. "Big sis has her sights on Nara."

"She's barking up the wrong tree." Ino scoffed in Temari's direction. "I tried to snag him for years… I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"He must be, to resist a sexy thing like you." Kankuro drew his arm closer around her waist.

"You really think so?"

He nodded with a grin. "Oh, yeah. I brag about you all the time, foxy lady."

"He really does," Gaara grumbled. "It's kind of annoying."

"Awww, baby..." Ino ran a hand through Kankuro's hair and kissed him a little more animatedly than was appropriate in public, even in a nightclub. He did nothing to discourage her.

"Guys... you can screw later," Gaara hissed. "We're watching potential history in the making here. She actually _likes_ this one. This will be interesting." He took a sip of his drink and watched his sister intently.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned against a wall toward the back of the room, attempting to blend into it. He seemed to be lost in thought until she spoke to him.

"Hi, Nara..." Temari put on her most sultry-but-not-trying-too-hard voice for the greeting.

"Oh... hey. What's up, princess?" What he'd wanted to say was _"You look hotter than Hell tonight, princess,"_ but thought better of it.

"So I have a bit of a problem," She put a finger to her lips, noticing his eyes following her movement. "It seems I've danced with every guy in the room but you, and they were all kind of lame. Let's see what you've got."

"Dancing is troublesome." He had seen the things she could do with that body on the dance floor, and he wanted no part of it. He was too cool to be reduced to a hormonal mess in front of everyone. Lust was always an issue for him as far as Temari was concerned - no need for extra provocation.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer..." She said dangerously as she hooked a finger into the collar of his shirt.

Shikamaru sighed, brushing her hand away. "Okay, okay... Don't hurt me. I'll go willingly, you crazy, scary woman." Temari was a little disappointed that he didn't resist more (she liked a challenge), but she expected nothing different from the lazy genius. He finished his beer and trudged along behind her.

He wasn't moving as quickly as she wanted. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him. "It's just dancing. It won't kill you."

_'We'll see about that,'_ he thought fatalistically.

* * *

'_Damn,'_ Temari cursed in her mind. _'He hasn't budged! I'm so gonna kick his ass.' _

It was true. Shikamaru had done nothing but stand there, hands stuffed in his pockets, occasionally nodding to the beat, but nothing more. He was basically an inanimate prop and was about as responsive, completely blocking out the envious glares from other men in the vicinity.

Eventually, Temari had had enough. She tugged at his arms, removing his hands from his pockets and placing them on her hips. He gave her a shocked look, but did not dare pull away. She was terrifying when she was angry.

His eyes followed the rolling and twisting curves of her body. He was transfixed. Feigning a lack of interest was impossible now that he was touching her. He found himself starting to move with her, following her expert lead, and her eyes ensnared his. It was just dancing, but it was incredibly intense. It was almost erotic.

The skull-rattling beat ceased as the song ended, and a deep, booming voice traveled across the speakers.

"Okay, party people..." Shino segued, "Let's slow it down a bit with something for the _ladies_." Several gasps and squeals rose from the pack of girls clustered around the DJ booth, swooning over the Aburame's dreamy voice.

'_Oh, slow songs are my trump card. I've got him now!' _ Temari smirked.

Shikamaru had released her and started to retreat back to the solace of his wall, but his attempt at liberation was short-lived.

"Not so fast..." She spun him around by his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself close to him.

Only after she administered a death glare did he slowly remove his hands from his pockets again and take her waist. "That's better," she purred, feeling very pleased with herself when he shivered slightly at her breath hitting his ear. His arms tightened around her as they began to sway.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Shikamaru..." she whispered into his ear again, making his whole body tense from the sensation.

"You're welcome," he managed to choke out in a semi-normal tone.

"You want to grab some coffee after this?"

There were lots of things he wanted to do with her at the moment, but none of them involved coffee. The tingling feeling at the base of his spine from the sound of her voice tested his sanity. He wasn't sure how long he could control himself if this went on.

"Sure."

Temari had found a soft spot - a weakness she intended to exploit shamelessly. There was something about his ears...

"Great." She reached up and ran a finger along the outside rim of his ear, ending with a light tug on the hoop in the lobe. A sharp intake of breath from him confirmed her suspicion.

"Is everything okay, Shikamaru-kun?" she asked innocently, her tone dripping with schoolgirl sweetness.

"..."

"Shikamaru?"

"This is just wrong... You're doing this on purpose, you... you..."

"Let me guess..." She leaned in toward his ear again, cranking up the sex kitten in her voice. "Troublesome woman?"

Shikamaru groaned, leaning his head back for a second. "Yes..." He himself wasn't sure if it was an answer to her question or an involuntary response to her subtle but powerful stimulation.

"But you like troublesome women more than you care to admit..." Her words came in a breathy alto.

He was simultaneously impressed and frustrated that she had figured out his trigger that easily. "I'm about to show _you_ troublesome if you don't stop turning me on like this," he growled.

"I'm... petrified," she taunted, sending him over the edge.

* * *

"He is _so_ her bitch now..." Kankuro stated flatly to his girlfriend and brother. "She's a genius."

"Her work is impressive," Gaara replied, "But this is a little different. She normally doesn't take it this far. I haven't seen her dance to a slow song in a very long time... maybe not ever." He mulled this over for a bit, but then something grabbed his attention.

Temari and Shikamaru were passionately kissing in the middle of the dance floor, and from the looks of it, they were going to be ready to leave for "coffee" soon.

* * *

"Sweet Mother of Kami... that was amazing!" Temari grabbed the cigarette from Shikamaru's mouth and took a drag.

"Glad I could be of service..." He offered her the ashtray when she was finished, then pulled her in for a smoky kiss. "You were in top form yourself, I must say. All the buildup was totally worth it."

"Buildup?" She made as innocent a face as she could pull off while being naked in a man's bed. "Whatever do you mean?" She fiddled with one of his earrings as she wore the angel mask.

"Watch it... I might have to have you again." The fog of post-coital bliss hung in his eyes, but the desire was still there.

"Oh, no... I only sleep with a guy once. Anything beyond that enters relationship territory."

"Would being in a relationship with me be so terrible?" Shikamaru gathered Temari into his arms and rested his lips on her shoulder.

"Y'know... maybe not."

"Wanna give it a try?"

"Okay."

With that, the two smiled at each other, then dissolved into heated kisses again, ready for Round Two.


End file.
